


Loki的陈情

by jiaozi



Category: loki x Steve, 基盾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaozi/pseuds/jiaozi





	Loki的陈情

一声粗暴的关门声让史蒂夫判断出汤姆今天过得并不顺利。

“很糟糕？”史蒂夫放下手里的琴弓，伸手去翻琴谱。

“是啊，事情一大堆。”汤姆脱掉大衣扔到了沙发上，表情疲惫又不耐烦，不过他凑过来亲史蒂夫的时候表情已经平静了下来。“今天我们出去吃吧，我已经订好了餐厅。你的最爱，昏黄的小吊灯，可爱的雕像，开朗的侍者还有快乐的小提琴手。”

“为什么？今天是什么日子？”

汤姆歪了歪头，迟疑了一会儿，“我的生日？”

“我忘了你的生日礼物。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，“我不知道今天是你的生日。”

“不是你的错，因为我还没来得及告诉你我的生日。”

“没来得及？三年的时间还不够你说出一个日期？”

 

***

 

史蒂夫和汤姆认识了很久，关系稳定。他们是在史蒂夫的大提琴课上认识的，那时候史蒂夫的一个朋友开了一家琴行请他去帮忙，但那天上课，史蒂夫一走进教室就发现了一个格格不入的学生，穿着休闲装，头发打理得整齐漂亮，整个人看起来非常精神，就是那双漂亮的绿眼睛正略带不安打量着周围的其他学生，好像他们并不是小孩子而是一群随时都会吃掉他的小恶魔。

史蒂夫对他感到同情。

“我还是离开比较好，”在史蒂夫能开口之前，汤姆先站了起来，“显然我没有注意到报名表格上面的年龄限制，我不应该出现在这里。”

但史蒂夫留住了他。

把他留在一堆孩子中间奋力与大提琴搏斗。

汤姆的手指很漂亮，又长又细可就是摆弄不好四根琴弦和那根琴弓。史蒂夫还能回忆起汤姆额头上散着一小缕逃开了发胶束缚的头发，而汤姆正忙着搞清楚每根琴弦能发出的所有音调而顾不上它。

其实史蒂夫没期待着还能再次见到汤姆的，但他还是出现在了第二节课上，依旧不得要领，样子笨拙得可爱，他皱着眉束手无策的样子让他看上去平易近人。第三节课汤姆的指法略有进步，史蒂夫注意到他头发上的发胶消失了，头发柔顺的散落下来。第四节课汤姆碰倒了琴码，史蒂夫忙了半天才重新把它安上去。第五次，他们一起出去吃了一顿饭，谈论的内容包括“怎样顺利弹奏颤音”、“班上的哪一个孩子最有可能成为一名出色的大提琴手”、“大提琴的美妙之处”以及很多很多无伤大雅的关于眼睛的情话。

第六次上课，汤姆在上课之前给他带来了一小篮子草莓，个个鲜红饱满，他们俩赶在孩子们来之前努力吃掉了所有草莓。第七节课，汤姆在史蒂夫俯身指导他的时候亲吻了他的耳垂，史蒂夫觉得他的脸可能要红上一辈子了。第八次，史蒂夫的一个学生被突然断掉的琴弦划伤了手背，伤口不深却被吓得哭个不停。是汤姆把她抱到膝盖上温柔的安抚她。第九次下课后，他们在空荡荡的教室里接吻，差点儿被又跑回来拿东西的学生撞见。第十次，汤姆为史蒂夫表演了一段不怎么熟练的《快乐地马车夫》，史蒂夫费了好大劲儿才阻止自己挑他的错。

课程结束之后的三个月，天气渐渐开始变冷的时候，史蒂夫搬进了汤姆的公寓，他们在沙发上看到了他们同居之后的第一场雪，而他们同样得到了一场持续两周的感冒。一切都好像就发生在昨天。

“你准备好要走了吗？”汤姆已经穿好了大衣站在门口等他。

“已经到时间了？”史蒂夫看向窗外，天已经黑了下来，明明上一秒还是白天。入冬之后白天的时光变得非常短暂。“给我五分钟。”

“你能去喂一下小派吗？我已经穿好鞋子了。”

小派是他们养的一只鹦鹉，他们在公寓附近的一家宠物店里买到了它，一只漂亮的浅绿色羽毛的鹦鹉。史蒂夫记得当时那里还有一只看上去很乖巧的金毛犬，可是汤姆不喜欢狗，所以史蒂夫挠了挠金毛犬的下巴，对他说了声抱歉，他们最终买下了小派。

他们把小派放在电视机的对面，让它可以随时看电影，看娱乐节目或者新闻，期待着有一天它能脱口而出什么浪漫经典的台词或者告诉他们总统竞选的最终赢家。他们努力教过小派各种单词，汤姆试过用西班牙语和法语跟它对话，可小派从不开口，史蒂夫从来没有听到小派发出一点儿声音，它安静得有时候会让史蒂夫忘记它的存在。但每当史蒂夫在房间里练习大提琴，或者窝在沙发上看书，客厅那里偶尔会传来翅膀扇动的声音，那声音提醒着他，在他们的客厅里有一只不会说话也不会鸣叫的鹦鹉。

小派正安静地待在笼子里。史蒂夫帮它加满了水和食物。

“你想看一会儿电视吗？”史蒂夫抚了抚它的羽毛，打开了电视机之后准备离开客厅。

“史蒂夫。”

身后传来说话声，有人在叫他的名字。史蒂夫防备地回头，小派跳上了鸟笼中的横杆上，安静地看着他。电视机中传出爆炸的声音，漂亮的女主播正用惊恐的声音说着什么。但小派一动不动地盯着史蒂夫，张了张嘴。

“小派？是你在说话吗？”史蒂夫又走回到鸟笼前，惊喜但略带不安。

小派眨了眨眼睛，突然张开了翅膀，那姿态像是史蒂夫曾经在电视中看到过的鸟类收到威胁的时候做出的恐吓动作，但小派没有发出任何声音。处于一种史蒂夫不能理解的原因，他感到害怕，眼前的景象开始扭曲，他觉得很累、很困，他的头变得很痛，他感到自己在下坠，迎面有冷风吹过来。

“你还没好吗？”汤姆又一次催促他。

那种感觉消失了，史蒂夫茫然的站在原地，而小派在安静地看电视，就跟往常一样。

 

***

 

史蒂夫从睡梦中醒过来。

他今天有一场演出但他并不急着起来，天气变得很冷了，他只想在被窝里再多待五分钟。他看着天花板，研究了一小会儿他头顶上的奇怪的纹路，有一块深灰色的污渍，跟那些扭曲的线条组成了一个小小的骷髅，在骷髅的左边有一堆杂乱的线条组成了一只抽象的小狗。

被窝里很温暖，史蒂夫越来越不想起床，他伸了个懒腰，然后听到汤姆懒洋洋地哼哼着翻了个身。

“汤姆？”他小声叫那个名字，“你醒了吗？”

“你不用起床吗？”汤姆揉了揉眼睛，指着床头的闹钟，“已经八点半了，我记得你还有演出呢？”

史蒂夫差不多是从床上跳起来的，“我睁开眼的时候才是六点半，我只是盯着天花板看了一会儿怎么就八点半了！？”

“时间出了错，它们走得太快了。”汤姆皱着眉头去拿闹钟，等到史蒂夫边刷牙变跑回床边哆嗦着穿裤子的时候，时间又变回了六点半。“你看，你不会迟到了。”

史蒂夫看了看外面又重新亮起来的路灯有些困惑，“闹钟坏掉了？”他拿起手机，上面的时间显示的是六点三十五分。

“是时间出了错，但是对你来说都差不多。”

史蒂夫听不懂汤姆在说什么，但是没迟到总归是件好事儿。史蒂夫带着满嘴的牙膏凑上去想要吻汤姆，汤姆躲闪了一下，那个吻最终落在他的颧骨上。

“演出成功。”汤姆说，他摆出一副温柔的表情，眼睛里流淌出绿色的爱意。史蒂夫边刷牙边笑了起来，那笑容让汤姆不自觉地颤抖了一下。

汤姆再一次出现这种荒唐的念头——他想把史蒂夫拽到被窝里，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，然后喊史蒂夫的名字，用那种敬畏的声音叫他的名字。那个名字对汤姆来说富含某种魔力，史蒂夫的眼睛也是，早晚有一天汤姆会放弃抵抗。

汤姆闭上眼睛，听着楼下偶尔传来的狗叫声，还有行驶着的公交车和私家车，他知道街角的报刊亭老板正在把新一天的报纸一摞摞摆好，然后再过一会儿，旁边的咖啡店也会亮起灯来。他几乎可以看到所有事情按照它们自身的轨迹运转，就像是整个世界都在一条巨大而隐秘的莫比乌斯带上前进着，所有的一切都周而复始毫无新意。唯有史蒂夫，在整个宇宙中只有他是个例外，一个变数，打破这个世界上的所有真理，让它们崩溃又迅速建立起一个系的体系，所有的一切都围着史蒂夫转。

作为世界的中心，那种感觉一定很神奇，可是史蒂夫自己并没有察觉到。

汤姆清楚地知道他想要做的那件事会导致世界消失，所以他紧闭着双眼，放任那些吵闹的声音进入他的脑袋，他回忆所有的苦难，想着神奇的魔法是如何给他的梦境增添光彩，想着母亲温柔的手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，轻柔的吻落在他的额头，他回忆起人们欢笑着举杯，刻着复杂花纹的金杯被战士们摔落在地，他又想起了很多人绝望的呐喊和咒骂……

然后整个世界的声音都消失掉了，外面不再有车流和行人，整个世界只剩下他和史蒂夫两个人，在这间小小的公寓里过他们平凡但极其不真实的日子。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，平静地躺在床上，看着天花板上的那个骷髅和抽象小狗。史蒂夫就躺在他的旁边，身上带着一股淡淡的松香的味道，有点儿苦涩又有点儿光滑的味道。

闹钟上的电子日期已经跳成了下一个数字。

太阳正缓慢升起。

又是崭新的一天。

 

***

 

史蒂夫在他的琴弓上擦了太多的松香，白色的粉末随着他的动作簌簌地落到地板上，地板就像是被覆盖了一层霜。有时候他会把糖错当成盐加到食物里，还好味道没有变得很糟糕。

他开始变得有些记不清楚日期，记不清楚白天或是黑夜。有时候，明明还是白天，但是仿佛只要他眨一下眼睛，路灯就亮起来了，太阳已经消失不见，让他措手不及。

史蒂夫遗忘了一些事情，他有些不安。有几次，他拿起电话想要预约体检，但电话那头只有嘟嘟的忙音，每一次都是这样。最后他拿起外套想要直接到医院去。

“去哪儿？”看上去很温和，带着无框眼镜的司机笑着问他。

“到最近的医院去。”

“好的。”司机发动了车子，“你看上去不像是生病的人，我载过很多人，很多病人，他们眼睛里充满了血丝，他们的脸看上去像是在地底下埋了很久的黄铜，而且他们身上有一种生了病的气味，并不是臭味，就像是，生病这件事本身产生了一种气息，没办法形容，但是我知道那是生病的气息。”

“我只是想去做一个体检。”

“我知道这不关我的事。”司机转了个弯，“你上一次体检是什么时候？”

史蒂夫歪着头想了半天，“我不记得了。”

“是上个星期，”司机透过后视镜看着他，史蒂夫才发现他的眼睛也是绿色的，能看透人心的那种绿色。那双眼睛让他想到了汤姆。“上个星期你才做完一次体检，今天体检结果应该已经送到你家里了，对吗？”

“哦，是的，我上个星期已经做过体检了，我把这件事忘得一干二净。”史蒂夫挠了挠头，“结果应该已经送到我家里了。”

“那你就得赶快回家看看你的体检结果了对吗？然后你会发现我说的没错，你身上没有生病的气息，你是一个百分之百的正常人。”司机停下车，回过头朝着他微笑。

“谢谢你送我回家。”史蒂夫略带疑惑地下了车，他好像忘记了一些事情，但这点儿疑惑在他跟门卫道过早安之后就从他脑子里溜走了，他又变成那个平凡的大提琴手，正准备回家查看自己的体检结果。

那个司机说的没错，体检结果就放在餐桌上，也许是汤姆帮他签收的。他打开信封，所有的检查结果都没有问题，他是个非常健康的人。

小派开心地跑过来舔他的手，史蒂夫心不在焉地摸了摸它的脑袋。小派立刻躺倒在地上摇着尾巴露出肚皮，但史蒂夫仍然在看体检结果，于是又爬起来用爪子够桌子上的半块松香。趁着史蒂夫不注意，那块松香被挤掉地上摔得四分五裂。

小派是他和汤姆的狗狗，他们在公寓附近的一家宠物店里买到了它，一只乖巧可爱的金毛犬。史蒂夫记得当时那里还有一只看上去很聪明的绿色羽毛的鹦鹉，可是汤姆不喜欢那只鹦鹉，他说那只鹦鹉看着他们的眼神让他觉得不舒服，所以史蒂夫只能冲着那只聪明的鹦鹉说抱歉，最终把小派带回了家。

“这可是我最后一块松香了。”史蒂夫把碎块捡了起来，假装生气地对小派皱眉头，“你是一只坏狗狗，不许再这么做了。”他把松香放回桌子上，用抹布擦掉了地上的白色粉末。

小派抬起头，呜咽了一声，直起身子搭上了餐桌，用爪子去够那块松香。

史蒂夫盯着那半块松香愣住了，松香正被小派的爪子拖向桌子的边缘——那块松香完好无损。史蒂夫疑惑地在松香落地之前拿走了它。

这块松香，应该是四分五裂的，就在史蒂夫眼前。

他又低下头去看小派，却发现小派一直在盯着他看，眼神冰冷。那种眼神不应该出现在小派的眼睛里。

“小派？”他伸出手想去摸摸小派的脑袋，却被它一口咬在手掌上。

小派的尖牙刺进他的手掌中，鲜血立刻流了出来，顺着史蒂夫的手腕留下温热的触感。他能感觉到手掌那里的皮肤鼓胀了起来，但是没有疼痛。

小派冲着他吼了几声，转身跑进了客厅。过了一会儿客厅里就传出了电视的声音。

史蒂夫明显感觉到有些事情不对头，所有事情都不对头，从他醒来到现在，每一秒钟都诡异无比。

他走进客厅，看见电视里有一群人，围着桌子好像在讨论什么事情。一个金色头发，高高大大的男人正在说话。

“他是我弟弟。”他说。

“这就是一个怪胎秀。”另一个人说。

“万一他醒不过来怎么办。”这声音一个来自背对着屏幕的红头发女人。

“史蒂夫。”他身后传来了爪子摩擦地板的声音和拍打翅膀的声音。他回过头，发现那只宠物店里的聪明鹦鹉就在他身后，梳理着自己的羽毛。

“小派？”

小派趴在鹦鹉旁边，懒洋洋地看东看西，舌头吞吞吐吐，像是在品尝空气里史蒂夫的味道。那只鹦鹉突然飞起来，在地板上毫不客气地留下一团亮晶晶的白浆来，接着一头冲向客厅的窗户，就那样飞走了。

门铃响了起来。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞去开门，汤姆就站在门口。

“怎么那么慌张？”

史蒂夫抬起头，那只鹦鹉就停在汤姆的肩膀上。

“你忘了关窗户，小派飞出去了。”汤姆微笑着，那表情让史蒂夫镇定了下来。

“下次不会了。”他说。

 

***

 

汤姆总是拒绝史蒂夫的亲吻。也并不算是拒绝，他只是偏过头，让一个又一个的吻落在自己的嘴角，或者脸颊上。他有时会亲吻史蒂夫，每一个吻都落在史蒂夫的额头或是头发上。

也许他有一套自己的规矩，关于亲热的规矩。不能吻在嘴唇上。史蒂夫尊重汤姆的所有决定，除了这个。史蒂夫感到很生气。

“我要吻你。”他大声宣告，然后抓住汤姆的肩膀快速凑了过去。但汤姆的动作比他还要快，他用手挡住了这个吻，眉头紧紧的皱了起来。“为什么我不能这么做？”

“因为你会毁了一切。”汤姆发出警告。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“我只是想吻你，仅此而已。”

“你不明白，史蒂夫。”汤姆抱住了他，他叫他名字的方式听起来既深情又悲伤，史蒂夫恍惚的想着，这好像是汤姆第一次叫他的名字。“我希望你在这里。”

“我就在这里，哪都不会去。”史蒂夫轻轻说。

汤姆笑了笑，“你不会明白的。”他低下头，一个吻落在史蒂夫的额头，落在他的鼻尖，跳过了嘴唇，落在他的下巴上。

他的衣服被脱了下来，裤子也被踢到了地板上，汤姆用力亲吻他的锁骨，把他推倒在床上，压住了他。

汤姆的手指抚过他的胸膛，握住他的阴茎，史蒂夫昂着头轻轻喘息着。他觉得自己正在被一片雪花亲吻着、抚摸着。

那种感觉难以言喻，当汤姆进入到他的身体中的时候。好像他从没体会过那种感觉，他有点儿无法呼吸，整个人都紧绷着，并没有多少疼痛，是一种他说不上来的感觉。但他们契合在一起，汤姆紧握着他的手，他们十指相扣，仿佛彼此相爱。

“你能一直留在这里吗？”汤姆的声音从没如此温柔过。

史蒂夫点了点头，发现自己突然变得空空荡荡的。

 

***

 

史蒂夫忍不住盯着汤姆的绿眼睛看。透过香烟的烟雾，那双眼睛变得更加令人捉摸不透。

汤姆察觉到了史蒂夫的目光，但是他没有阻止他，而是接着吐出烟雾，让它们几乎阻隔住史蒂夫的视线。

史蒂夫觉得有些不安。每个人，或多或少都有能力预知即将发生的不幸的事情。有些人捂着受伤的手，声称他们在此之前就知道自己不应该靠近那把水果刀，有些人从楼梯上摔下去之前就会有一种飘飘然的坠落感。史蒂夫清楚地意识到有一些事情会发生，并且他没有办法阻止。

 

***

 

想要构建一个完整的世界并不容易，需要复杂的咒语，充足的魔法和完美的想象力。构建一个城市要简单很多但也并非易事。洛基勉强做到了。

但在他念完咒语之后就知道，迟早会有那么一天，这个地方会消失掉。

那个教给他魔法的人告诉他，魔法，它们不会轻易被掌控，从不肯乖乖待在原地，总是尝试着从一个地方逃到另一个地方去，唯一能尽可能长时间留住它们的方法就是让魔咒变得有趣。

洛基撒过数不清的谎，闯下过无数不能被原谅的祸，有时候他连自己都会欺骗，他能活到现在，全都仰仗于他的智慧和控制魔法的天赋，他敢说，在整个宇宙中，他是为数不多知道该怎么留住魔法的人。

但是这个城市太无聊了，无聊到连洛基这样善用魔法的人都无能为力，在这样一个用魔法搭建起来的地方，本身却不允许魔法的存在，这些人愚昧无知，日复一日年复一年做着同样的事，他们是所有宇宙中最无聊的种族。

它们从咒语被念完的那一刻就在试图逃离，迟早这个地方会变成一个被掏空了的奶酪。所以洛基不得不让时间过得很快，又不能快到让史蒂夫发现事情有蹊跷。

不过现在这一切都失去了意义，史蒂夫已经开始怀疑。也许下一秒他就会发现自己的处境。

洛基不希望事情发展到最坏的那一步。

洛基——或者汤姆，疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，史蒂夫仍然在盯着他看，尽管没有意义，洛基还是耗费掉了一点儿魔法尝试让自己的眼睛在烟雾背后折射出紫色或者是蓝色的光芒，因为他喜欢看史蒂夫惊奇地睁大眼睛的样子。

洛基感觉到越来越累，抵抗变得没有意义，街角的报刊亭已经消失掉了，他们的邻居也许只剩下了半个脑袋，汽车像冰块那样融化在大街上，连他们头顶的灯光都开始轻微的闪烁。史蒂夫已经察觉到了。

这个世界就是一件破旧的毛衣，一旦史蒂夫找到那根致命的线头，就全完了。

“给我一个吻吧。”他向史蒂夫请求。

结束这一切只需要一个吻。就跟所有老套到令人作呕的童话故事一样，解除魔法只需要一个吻，公主就会醒过来，荆棘就会消失掉，城堡又开始金碧辉煌，花园里又长出玫瑰花，糟糕的梦境会结束，一切又都恢复成以前的样子。破除所有复杂的魔法，就只需要一个简单的吻。

其实洛基也可以选择反着念一遍咒语或者画一个没人能看懂的符号，可他不想那么做。

史蒂夫轻轻吻了他的额头。

“我想要一个真正的亲吻，在嘴唇上。”他向疑惑的史蒂夫解释，“我们从不接吻，这一切都是有原因的，但现在我只想要一个真正的亲吻。”

“不。”出乎他的意料，史蒂夫拒绝了他。

“来吧，你不会永远待在这里。”

“也许我可以。”史蒂夫看上去很难过，洛基几乎真的要相信史蒂夫想要留在这里。

“我需要你的吻。”

史蒂夫凑了上去，这一次洛基没有躲开。

史蒂夫亲吻了一片雪花。然后那片雪花开始慢慢融化。

有一个声音告诉史蒂夫停下这个吻，但是洛基按住了他，直到那片雪花消失不见。

桌子融化掉了，地板也融化掉了，那只叫小派的鹦鹉变成一堆羽毛从空中飘落下来，又被融化掉的天花板覆盖住，一切都变成了一条河，史蒂夫站在河中间。

起初，他看不见前面的路，也不能后退，甚至不知道自己为什么会在这里，而汤姆在最开始给了他一块石头为他指明方向，然后是第二块，第三块，直到汤姆没办法给出更多的石头。史蒂夫站在河中央，孤身一人，然后石头消失了，河也消失了，史蒂夫马上就要回到不需要别人指引的地方。

“一个世界消失了。”他看见汤姆微笑着，叹息传到他的耳朵里。

“洛基？”史蒂夫抓住了那根线头。

他的大提琴倒在地上，四根琴弦被拨动着，齐齐嘶吼着史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫在下沉，融化掉的桌子呛到了史蒂夫的鼻子里，他挣扎着，慌乱中抓住了那半块松香。

残留在这个世界为数不多的魔法对史蒂夫说：“醒过来。”

史蒂夫感觉很痛苦，他叫着洛基的名字，大声求救。然后那些几乎要震聋他耳朵的声音就全都消失掉了。只剩下洛基的声音，他告诉史蒂夫一个世界消失了。

这个世界就要消失了。

史蒂夫在陷入黑暗之前紧紧握住了他的松香。

 

***

 

雪总是下得很大，覆盖住每一条街道还有每一辆车，只要下雪，一夜之间整座城市就会变成另外一个样子。托尼始终不相信有人会真的喜欢冬天，喜欢雪。理想的浪漫场景中温柔又识趣的雪在纽约是不存在的，他们总是残暴凶猛，恨不得冻死所有会喘气的生物。托尼不喜欢下雪，狂风、寒冷的黑夜和白天还有呼啸着落下的雪花，他讨厌死下雪了。

但是史蒂夫不，当他们所有人都挤在壁炉前面取暖的时候，史蒂夫总是穿好衣服带上帽子，扛着铲子出去铲雪。有时候雪还没有堆积起来的时候，史蒂夫就把沙发搬到落地窗眼前，捧着一杯热可可，蜷缩在沙发里，表情忧郁地像个流浪诗人。

不能说史蒂夫热爱冬天，也不能说史蒂夫讨厌冬天，这件事情有点儿复杂。

但是托尼喜欢冬天里热乎乎的可可和饼干，冬天的时候送到他们大厦的全部饼干还有其他点心都是因为史蒂夫。他怀疑他们的好队长铲光了全纽约的雪，不然怎么会有那么多人写信送饼干感谢史蒂夫？

刚开始他们还费时费力把那些点心送去化验，后来他们打开就吃，也懒得管那么多了。托尼最喜欢做的事情就是一边吃着粉丝们送来的饼干一边把那些无聊透顶的信件扔到壁炉里烧掉。表情邪恶的像是宿舍管理员烧掉搜刮到的情书。

粉丝们的热情让壁炉燃烧得更加旺盛，托尼就看着那些信燃烧，信封上的一个个名字，珍妮佛，温蒂，弗莱明，华德隆，托马斯……连同他们的故事一起消失在火光中。

那些信件，成百上千的信件，被源源不断送到复仇者大厦，只有史蒂夫会拆开来阅读上面的故事。小钱宁被蜜蜂蜇了，心跳几乎停止了；玛丽生了对儿漂亮健康的双胞胎；汤姆的表弟的脚趾头被蛇咬了，开始萎缩；雪莉阿姨被两只大狗追着从街头跑到了街尾，还好路边停着一辆车子车窗开着，她钻进去把车窗摇上，看着那些大狗在外面打转，用前爪抓挠车门，湿润的鼻子在烤漆上留下一道道雾痕……

“他们只是觉得好玩儿，”托尼一边烧一边说，“写信给超级英雄这件事太容易刺激他们的神经了，写完了信，拍一张照片，然后发到网上去乞求回复和爱心，如果他们真的需要帮助，他们就会去找警察了。”

“而你，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎接过了话茬，“在鼓励粉丝们的行为，因为你有时候会回信，你知道这行为有多可怕吗。”

“说的没错。”托尼点点头，把今天的信都烧光了。“我敢打赌，你迟早会因为这些信吃苦头。”

那天索尔并不在大厦里，某个地方又有人看到了洛基的身影，他又一次踏上了寻找洛基的旅程。

而这个故事本应该让他们提高警惕的。

 

***

 

那天娜塔莎就坐在史蒂夫旁边，无聊的翻看一本杂志，上面正介绍女性使用的匕首，娜塔莎忙着对它嗤之以鼻。史蒂夫忙着拆开又一封信，取出一张画像。

娜塔莎清楚的看到那张画像上面画着洛基的脸，逼真到几乎就是他本人待在那张纸上。这并不是一个比喻，洛基就是待在那张纸上，他张开嘴巴，用高深莫测——用娜塔莎的话说就是十分欠扁——的表情念出了一串咒语。

然后史蒂夫就睡着了，画像上的洛基消失不见了。就像托尼说的，这就是那一封会让史蒂夫吃苦头的信。他们希望史蒂夫会得到教训，但前提得是他能醒过来。

那天之后没有点心送到复仇者大厦了，因为没有史蒂夫去帮谁铲雪，他正忙着沉睡不醒。

复仇者们的日子也不好过。

那封信让史蒂夫吃到了苦头，而愤怒的寇森让复仇者们吃足了苦头。

 

***

 

娜塔莎推开病房的门，本该躺在床上做梦的人此时此刻正站在窗前，娜塔莎注意到史蒂夫的手里握着什么东西。

“你能看见那只鸟吗？”史蒂夫回过头来看她，样子看上去有些无助。

她走到窗边，看着楼下的小花园。光秃秃的树干上罗这一层雪，她看见一只鸟站在枝头，正在专心梳理它漂亮的绿色羽毛。

于是她冲史蒂夫点了点头。

史蒂夫叹了口气，把手里的东西交给她，按下了床头的呼唤铃。

“你还好吗？”她问，但史蒂夫已经把注意力放回到了那只鸟的身上。

娜塔莎低下头，摊开手掌，手心里躺着史蒂夫刚刚给她的半块松香。

 

 

-END-


End file.
